Owl City
Circle Me, And The Needle Moves Gracefully... ~Owl City is an album collection by Brighty, featuring several Owl City songs~ Fireflies - "I can wait forever." Songpaw was struggling to sleep. Nothing felt right in her world, and the night she could not escape, surrounded her. But when Wolfpaw showed her the beauty of the night, her mind began to change. How I Became The Sea - "And that's when it became a dream." When Sleetfoot was young, he thought the sea was dangerous. But Flareshadow loves danger, and thinks she can show him what it means. Sleetfoot may be popular in IceClan now, but soon, he'll crash back into the water... Rainbow Veins - "Cheer up, and dry your damp eyes." When Skyfrost's mate cheats on her, and then leaves her, she wonders what she can do with her life. And when her body begins to fail, she breaks, as nobody can save her now... can they? Silhouette - "Is it over yet?" Shadowpaw was always distant. Never more than the darkness in the distance. She had a love once, but he left. And while she'll try to move on, it just makes her feel alone. Can she solve this dilemma before she gives up? Vanilla Twilight - "And I lie awake and miss you." Rainpaw knows about unrequited love. She's suffered through it for a long time. But it gets worse when the one she loves dies. Suddenly, all the times she could have taken the chance jump out at her, and it slowly tears her away." Dementia - "This is insanity" Stormflower dealt with the voices she heard. But her memory is still cursing her, and it's driving her crazy. In the midst of Clan war, and lost love, Stormflower can't remember anything, except that there's chaos in the air tonight. Hot Air Balloon - "I'll be out of my mind, and you'll be out of ideas" It only took one word to get convince Frostnose. She and Archer know there's a world above them that they can't see, and stealing into the night only proves this. Deep the the trees, they fall in love, and Frostnose realizes she no longer cares what DarkClan thinks of her. Shooting Star - "Way up in the air, you're finally free" Ivyshade was pure fury. Anger controlled her, and drove her forward. But Cloudnose is positive she's soft somewhere, and secretly takes her outside. When a shooting star arcs through the sky, both make a wish. But neither knew that they wished for the exact same thing. The Real World - "Downy feathers kiss your face." Pepper always lived alone, far in the caves above. She knows the world below her is dangerous, but from where she stands, even the wildfires look pretty. But she doesn't trust the new tom in the area, especially after he falls head over heels in love with her. Gold - "Shout out to the hearts you'll break" In the messy world Dovepaw lives in, she's been told of her great potential. She's been admired in her work for so long, cats praise her for crazy reasons. There's even a tom falling in love with her. But when Dovepaw learns what she's really dealing with, she has to take her potential, and destroy the cats she knew. Honey and the Bee - "I'm a chickadee in love with the sky." Honeypaw wants to fly, and Beepaw loves the ground. While they conflict with each other so easily, Beepaw still loves Honeypaw, and she loves him too. But if the green left the grass on the other side, who'd be the first to make like a tree and leave? Peppermint Winter - "What's December without Christmas Eve?" It's leaf-bare in OwlClan, and for the first time, they aren't starving. Cats are happy, and nothing is going wrong. But Birdpaw feels a little alone in this winter world. Who can make her happy, when all she wants to do is cry? If My Heart Was A House - "Circle me, and the needle moves gracefully." Smokeheart is in love with Willowfrost, and she knows it. But she's been played by cats in the past, and had her heart broken several times. Despite Smokeheart's kindness, she's still unable to really fall in love with him. Willowfrost doesn't want to be alone, but she's far too afraid to leap forward, and love Smokeheart. Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Songfics Category:Personal Category:Worse Category:Owl City Category:Coming Soon Category:Discontinued